


Gone With the Sin

by WarMageCentral



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And other such sexytimes, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarMageCentral/pseuds/WarMageCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she walks into The Ruby Room, Cosette can’t help but feel that she’s a little under-dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (again)!  
> So this is something I started writing ages ago and I thought I'd post the first part of this as well as a couple of other fic beginnings to see if people like it or if I should just scrap all my ideas before finishing off my other WIPs (if you're waiting on those I'M SORRY BUT ILY AND COOKIES ARE IN ORDER). 
> 
> Enjoy!

_In the land of gods and monsters_

_I was an angel_

_looking to get fucked hard_

 

 

As she walks into The Ruby Room, Cosette can’t help but feel that she’s a little under-dressed.

In actual fact, the correct term is probably _overdressed_ as even in her skin-tight black jeans and black lace top she’s still showing the least amount skin out of everyone in the club. For about the twelfth time that night, she wonders why she even left the comfort of her own home and if it’s too late to go back, make a cup of tea and forget the whole ordeal.

But that’s what Cosette was trying to get away from in the first place, wasn’t it? Why she split up with her old boyfriend Marius and why she is currently standing in the entrance of an underground not-quite sex club and trying desperately to blend in.

She’s sick of humdrum, sick of people doting on her and treating her like she’s the purest of angels who’d keel over if made witness to any kind of vulgarity - like Marius. Most of all, she’s afraid of feeling like a freak because she sometimes can’t get the thought of being tied up and whipped into submission out of her head. It was hard trying to explain these fantasies to Marius - she could barely explain them to _herself_ \- but when it all came out Cosette was no longer the same in Marius’ eyes, no longer a delicate little snowflake or a fucking Disney princess or whatever he thought she was.

Just like that, she wasn’t _his_ Cosette anymore. In his eyes she was this stranger who dreams of riding crops and the bite of ropes against her skin.

But that’s all behind her now. Now she’s here to hopefully find a real stranger who’ll be more than happy to act out her fantasies and she’ll finally know if she truly yearns to be a mewling submissive or if they were just that - fantasies.

The one thing that she knows she’ll find here for sure is what she really wanted all along: acceptance. With people being led around the club on all-fours by corset-clad dommes and others almost doing full-on scenes in the most secluded corners of the room, Cosette knows that no one will judge her here.

She finally has a sense of belonging, and all it took was a dark club crowded with strange BDSM enthusiasts to find it.

Having said that, Cosette has no idea how to even _begin_ approaching someone, and still feels like a bit of a socially awkward penguin, so she does the only logical thing she can think of and heads towards the bar.

To the blonde’s great surprise, the bartender is dressed simply enough wearing a black shirt with The Ruby Room’s logo on it and black jeans, not a whip or chain in sight. He even has a red beanie on top of a head of dark brown corkscrew curls. The words ‘hipster’ and ‘hobbit’ come to mind in alarmingly quick concession. When Cosette orders a beer, he raises a quizzical eyebrow but doesn’t offer anything but a “Coming right up, sweetness.” and a wink. She doesn’t know why, but this undoubtedly cheesy line makes Cosette much more relaxed, and the bar tender - “R” his nametag says - must be able to tell as he gives her a kind smile when he comes to take her money.

“So what brings an angel like you to our little corner of the underworld?” The guy asks as he hands Cosette her change.

Cosette can’t help but laugh a little. With his kind eyes and boyish smirk, this R character definitely doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d work in a place like The Ruby Room. He raises his eyebrow again but Cosette only shakes her head slightly and answers, “Don’t worry, I’m no angel.”

“Good to hear.”

Cosette proceeds to almost spill her beer and have several heart attacks, as the comment didn’t come from the bartender, but rather from behind her, and Cosette turns around to see--

_Oh my._

The first word that comes to mind when Cosette looks at the woman standing behind her is _sultry._ She has ebony hair that cascades down her back like the silk of the red dress she’s wearing, and she has the most beautiful eyes Cosette has ever seen, the colour of milk chocolate, and even in the middle of a poorly-lit club, Cosette is sure that she has never before seen someone so lovely, so…well, _sexy_.

The beautiful stranger continues speaking to R, apparently oblivious to Cosette’s staring. “The last person you described as an angel turned out to have a stick up his ass and an ego bigger than most guys’ dicks--”

“Hey, that’s not--!”

“--And a revolutionary pipe dream to boot. Hopefully our new friend here is nothing like that.” She finishes, turning her full attention on Cosette and she feels her heart hammering in her chest and she’s fairly certain that her palms are sweating and she’s probably never been this turned on in her _life_ and she hasn’t even been _touched_ yet.

Wait - _yet_? Since when was _touching_ on the agenda?

_Since you laid eyes on the person who could very well be sex on legs,_ her brain supplies (un)helpfully.

“That’s my fiancé you’re talking about,” the bartender cuts through Cosette’s inner monologue and she could kiss him (though she’d much rather kiss his friend, truth be told), “And what have I told you about scaring off the newbies?”

“Aw I’m only playing with her.” The stranger coos, before turning back to Cosette. “Ignore _Grantaire_ here, he’s engaged to the human equivalent of an emotionally-inept shark so his people skills leave a lot to be desired. I’m Éponine.” And she actually _holds out her hand_ for Cosette to shake and her body most definitely isn’t ready.

“Cosette.” She manages and returns the woman’s handshake without her hands trembling (too much).

“Cosette.” Éponine parrots, as if tasting the syllables on her tongue, and Cosette has never heard her name sound so beautiful. “So what brings you here, Cosette? I know you’re not a regular.”

“So I’m irregular?” Cosette quips with some of her usual confidence.

This startles a laugh out of both Éponine and Grantaire, and the latter chuckles some more before saying, “I like this kid. Don’t break her.” He shoots his friend a warning glance before moving along the bar to serve some more patrons. When Éponine only winks in reply Cosette doesn’t know whether to be frightened or excited.

Yeah, her body is going with excited.

“So. You were telling me what brings you to this fine establishment?” Éponine prompts, reaching behind the bar and grabbing herself a beer of her own and she really _must_ be a regular.  

“I wanted to…test something out.” Cosette chooses her words carefully, thinking about how to best explain what brought her here without delving into her life story.

Éponine seems intrigued. “Really? You do know that the science of seduction isn’t a real thing right?” She whispers with a smirk.

Cosette rolls her eyes, “I know that! I suppose you could call it…self-discovery.”

“Ooh let me guess. Your ex dumped you because you were too vanilla in bed so now you’re here to learn a few tricks and win them back.” Éponine seems so sure of her answer that Cosette has to smile, even though she’s way off.

“Actually, we broke up because I told him that I have, well, certain _fantasies_ and in his eyes I went from his little princess to kinky sex pervert in ten seconds flat.” Cosette explains a little sadly.

Éponine looks like she doesn’t know whether she’s stunned or furious. “Wait, so this guy _dumped you_ for _wanting_ to have kinky sex? What the fuck?”

For some unknown reason Cosette finds herself wanting to defend Marius, after all he did treat her very well when they were together, until… “It wasn’t like that! He was willing to have an open mind about it for a while but some of the things I wanted just made him a little uncomfortable.”

“What things?” Éponine asks in a low voice, and she’s sitting slightly closer to Cosette than she had been minutes before.

“I’m sorry, what?” because surely she’s misunderstanding the question.

Éponine’s pupils have blown so that almost all the brown is leeched out of her eyes. “What things made your ex uncomfortable?” and, nope, she understood perfectly.

Cosette feels her mouth growing dry, and she has to take a large gulp of her beer before she can continue. “Well, um, the worst thing for him I think was the uh, verbal stuff.”

“Like what?” Cosette swears that Éponine sounds a little hoarse.

“Well - now none of this has been put into practice or anything - but um, like humiliation? Like being called…” She trails off, feeling embarrassed because surely Éponine doesn’t want to hear this.

“A desperate whore?” Éponine offers in a husky undertone, almost leaning in completely to whisper in Cosette’s ear. “Or…filthy slut?” Hearing those words fall from Éponine’s mouth makes Cosette’s breath stutter and she’s worried she may actually be panting.

“Y-yeah. That. Definitely.”

“What else?” Éponine does whisper in Cosette’s ear now and her hand is rubbing small circles on her knee.

“Um, j-just generally being used. Well maybe _used_ is a little strong but, I don’t know claimed or--”

“Dominated?” Éponine asks with a raised eyebrow and when Cosette nods an affirmative she actually seems to shudder slightly. “When you say ‘claimed’ do you mean like collars, biting..?”

Cosette’s never actually given it much thought before but her body seems to _really_ like that idea so she nods hastily and tries to get her breathing in order. Much to her surprise - and imminent delight - Éponine appears to be doing the same thing.

Éponine licks her lips a couple times before asking, “Anything else?”

“I’ve sort of always liked the idea of being tied up, of watching and feeling what’s being done to me but not being able to _move_ or _touch_ ,” Cosette clears her throat before continuing in what is hopefully a casual voice, “Anyway, like I said, none of this has been put into practice. I mean for all I know I could be into none of it. Or extreme bondage or-or even blood play--”

“Woah, easy there. Why don’t we take this one step at a time?”

It is at about this point that Cosette’s brain starts to short-circuit, because she just said _we_ and Cosette has no idea if that means what she thinks it means but she really _really_ hopes it does.

Surprisingly, her answer comes from the bartender who has apparently heard most of their conversation. “I think what our dear Éponine is implying is that, seeing as she’s been eye-fucking you since you walked in and looks about ready to throw you down on this very bar top - which, unsanitary - she would like to be the one to aid you on this particular journey of, uh, _self-discovery_.”

“You’ll have to forgive Grantaire. For some reason he’s under the illusion that I’ll actually think twice about castrating him in his sleep.” That, plus a very pointed glare from Éponine, has Grantaire shuffling over to the other side of the bar where he’s out of earshot.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Éponine apologises again, cheeks turning vaguely pink and Cosette swears that even in the middle of what is basically an underground bar/club/sex dungeon it is the cutest thing she’s ever seen. 

“It’s fine! I don’t mind.” Cosette finds herself blurting out. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind if we…” and she trails off awkwardly because she is trying to proposition the most attractive woman she’s ever met and she has no idea what she’s doing and is it too late to go home and cry or?

“You wouldn’t mind what?” Éponine raises her eyebrow. When Cosette struggles to answer she snaps, “You’re a big girl Cosette, use your words.”

And whether it’s the words or the commanding tone or just Éponine asking _anything_ of her, Cosette jumps to obey. “I wouldn’t mind if you helped me… experiment.” And she _actually_ just said that, she wants to kick herself because seriously are they in a 70’s college porno or what?

An apology or some lame attempt to pass the whole thing off as a joke is on the tip of Cosette’s tongue, but Éponine surprises her by saying, “I’d love to.” Then, in a rush, “Well it’s just that some people here would probably try and take advantage since you’re new and all, plus you’re like twelve types of sexy and I live really close by and I wouldn’t try anything you didn’t want and you can text someone my address so you know I won’t murder you and wow I just made this weird didn’t I?”

“Fabulously.” Grantaire quips, and he really must stop sneaking up like that. “Though I can vouch for her non-murder-y-ness, plus I hear she’s exceptionally good in the sack so I’d go for it.”

“Thank you, Grantaire.” Cosette says with a sweet smile, “But I think this is the part where you stop talking.”

Éponine barks out a short laugh and Grantaire just shakes his head and chuckles, muttering, “I like this one, Ép. Keep her.” Then he walks away to clean glasses or do something else bartender-y.

And Cosette is left alone with the beautiful woman who is currently looking at her like she _would_ , in fact, throw her down on the bar right this second. Taking another gulp of her beer, Cosette plans what she’ll say next.

**Author's Note:**

> So any feedback would be wonderful and if you guys want a next chapter it will most likely be smutty smutty smut smut with the odd injection of awkward humour, so there's that?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day/evening/night/whenever!


End file.
